Playing Favorites
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: A collection of short cliche stories. Cannon parirings, AU, AH, OOC.
1. Life hates me

**I love cliches. They're so adorable.**

* * *

I was sitting at the lunch table, just sitting there, by myself. I needed some time to think. I couldn't get _him_ out of my head. His eyes, his smile, his laugh… I lost myself in the daydreams.

"Ugh, life hates me." Edward Masen flung himself down into the chair across from me, scrunching up his face. I ripped myself from my thoughts and laughed – because I could. Edward was my best friend. I was allowed to laugh at his misery, just as he did with mine.

"It hates me too," I said, smiling. "We can be outlaws together."

Edward grinned at me. "Sounds good, as long as you're with me."

My stomach fluttered. I bit my lip.

"Nice shirt, by the way." Edward nodded towards me. "Looks great on you."

I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not. It was my shirt from a Jack Johnson concert I went to with Edward and my other friend Alice Brandon. I folded my arms across myself self-consciously for a moment, but then I decided that I was too hungry to do that, so therefore I needed my hands to eat.

"So anyway," I said, taking a bite of pizza, "what is it this time? What did Little Miss Mystery do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes. "Edward, who is she? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because you'll laugh at me."

I snorted. "As if. I'll probably only tell you she's not good enough for you."

"Oh?" said Edward, raising his eyebrows. "And how would you describe someone who is good enough for me, Bella?"

"Is that really an issue?" I said, blushing. "So, moving along, why does life hate you?" I picked at my food to keep from looking Edward in the eyes.

"I just like this girl _so_ much!" he groaned in frustration. I looked up in time to see him run a hand through his already messy copper hair.

"Then _tell_ her, Edward! It's not hard!"

"But what do I say?"

"Um, how about 'hello'?"

"Bella, I talk to her every day. Saying 'hello' isn't going to change much."

"Oh." I looked back down at my food.

"I don't know what to do. Life just hates me." I saw Edward's hand flash under my vision and steal a French fry.

"Hey!" I said in protest, but laughing all the same. "If you wanted French fries you should have bought your own!"

"I'm not hungry," Edward said, chewing the food theatrically. I rolled my eyes.

He was serious again. "She'll never like me."

"Don't say that, Edward! You're amazing!"

Edward smiled. "I just want her to know how I feel…"

"Two words: Tell. Her."

"I'm nervous! Bella, I can't just flat-out ask her to marry me! Because that's honestly what may come out of my mouth!"

I raised my hands above my head in mock surrender. "Whoa there. You've got to wait a year. It's illegal to be seventeen and married."

Edward stuck his tongue out at me. We were so mature.

"She won't like me."

I sighed. "And how do you know that, Gloomy Gus?"

"I can just tell, Little Debbie."

I smiled at the use of our old middle school nicknames.

"Just tell her, Edward. Tell her how much you like her."

"I tell her that pretty much every day."

My forehead creased. "What?" I hoped I had heard him wrong.

"I am _always_ with this girl. I _love_ her. Honestly, I do. She's like my best friend."

I gaped at him teasingly. "I thought I was your best friend!" I picked up an French fry and chucked it at his head. Edward caught it easily in his mouth. I scowled playfully at him and he beamed innocently back.

"But I know how you feel, Edward," I said after a moment. "I have the same problem you do. He'll never like me either."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Edward, "back up. Who do you like?"

"Just some boy. You know how these things go." I waved my hand passively.

He didn't press it. "Ugh. She doesn't like me, I know it!"

"She does."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, look at the facts. You're attractive, funny, easy going, smart, talented, and not to mention, an excellent best friend." I smiled as I watched his face light up at my praise. "What kind of joker _wouldn't_ like you?"

"You."

I was shocked. I said nothing at all as my thoughts scrambled around in my head, and the constant babble of the cafeteria resounded against the brick walls.

"You're wrong," I murmured after a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Edward simply. And that was that.

I had to look away from his face before I kissed the life out of him. "So, are you going to talk to her or not?"

"I just did," said Edward, and he leaned across the table to soundlessly kiss my lips.

* * *

**cute right? sorry I didn't sent this to the amazingly awesome Leah, my Beta. she has enough to worry about, and this isn't really anything important.**

**I hope to make this a bunch of cute little cliche stories. If you've got any good ones I could make into a Twilight fic (short, please) just post it in a review or PM me or something.**

**it's not written the greatest, but you get the general point. so review. or die.**


	2. Without your love, I die

**This one's depressing.**

* * *

It had been an absolutely surreal night. Edward was just amazing. But I had to tell him.

Edward drove his Volvo down the dark street with one hand on the wheel; the other hand was gripping mine. Every once in a while I would feel his gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes trained outside the window.

Edward pulled to a red light. There was hardly anyone on the road. I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I began. "I think that –"

"Shhh, love," he said, cutting me off. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand. I did not deserve him.

The light turned green. He pushed the gas and the car was moving again. My face turned red. I couldn't do this. Not to Edward.

We drove in silence; the awkward air in the car was palpable.

"Edward, can you please pull over?" I asked after a while of this. My voice broke over his name.

He looked at me curiously, but pulled over just the same.

"We have to talk," I said, looking at his face in the darkness of the car. His emerald eyes sparkled at me.

"What is it, Bella? Are you alright? Was it the food? I promise we won't go there to eat again if it is."

"No, Edward, it's not that…" I took a deep breath. Maybe if I said it quickly it would be less painful for him. "It's just that, my feelings… for you… have changed."

So much for being quick and painless about it. I stuttered and choked over my words, pushing back tears in my mind and forcing away the feeling of self-disgust.

I could see Edward's face fall. His eyes dimmed. "…What?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I – I think that it's time for me – for us – to move on."

It was so dark. The silence was deafening, constricting my airways. My heart was the only noise. I willed Edward to say something.

He didn't.

It was soundless.

A car passed by. The car's headlights flashed light into the car. Edward's face was streaked with tears. I had never seen him cry before. I had known him all my life. He did not cry when his mother died from cancer when he was twelve. He did not cry when he broke three of his bones at football in seventh grade. He did not cry when his old house caught fire, burning all his possessions.

But he cried when I told him it was time to move on. No. No, no, no, no, no.

"Edward, please – I –" I couldn't say any more than that. It was pitch black again. It never struck me to turn on the lights inside the car.

Silently, Edward handed me a folded-up note. There was a screech, a yell, a snap, and then everything went from red to black.

I woke up in a white room.

"Wuss goin' on?" I mumbled. Where was I? Where was Edward? What day was it?

I was in a hospital room, alone. There was an unoccupied chair to my left, and a hospital tray to my right. On the tray were a glass of water and a white sheet of paper stained with crimson.

I took the note in my hand, careful about the various wires and tapes around me. I was hollow. I could not feel any more pain.

I refused to think of where Edward was.

I unfolded the note carefully, my heart beating rapidly. A machine to my left beeped in time with my heartbeat. I barely heard it, for the note in my hand had just made my heart stop beating all together.

_Without your love, I die._

The machine gave one long beep, and then I was unaware of the rest of the world.

I was with Edward now.

* * *

**Got any more similar cliches? PM/review me. I'll write it for ya.**

**I hope this didn't suck.**

**It's pouring.**


	3. Is this your number?

**TRUE STORY YALL. I'm telling Bella's POV like I think myself. And I actually ask the guy I like the same thing she did. And the guy I like is quiet and in band. **

**To be continued......**

* * *

\\\\\\\\BPOV////////

Life was so confusing.

_He_ was so confusing.

I stared at the back of Edward Masen's head, dreaming of running my hands through his bronze hair. We would be so cute together, and everyone knew. All my friends agreed we'd be cute. In my mind, Edward agreed we would be cute.

Edward didn't talk much. He was the quiet, shy type of guy, but I knew he was hilarious once you got him to talk. He was in the school band. He was tall. And his eyes glinted every time I dared to look at him – I didn't want him to think I liked him or anything. But I did like him. I guess one could call me obsessed. He was all I thought about.

Now that I said he was in the band, let me just clear something up about Edward. He was not a dork. Practically no one in the school band was a dork. In my opinion, people in the band were cooler than the football team and the basketball team put together.

But he never talked to me. How could I start any kind of relationship – romantically or otherwise – without ever talking to him?

So I came up with this genius plan to talk to him after school one day.

"Hey, Edward," I called to him, pulling out my cell phone. "I have this random number in my phone, and I was wondering who it was." But of course I knew who it was.

In reality, I didn't have Edward's phone number at all. It was this stalker named Eric, and I just changed the name to list "Edward."

"Um," said Edward, turning a little bit towards me. "What is the number?"

I held my phone up for him to read the number. "Is that you?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

And that was that. I was disappointed. In my mind, he would continue on the conversation, saying something like, "No, that is not my number, but I wouldn't want you to have a wrong number in your contacts. Would you like mine?" and we would exchange numbers. But of course it never works out that way.

I was also disappointed at his feedback to me. If he liked me – if that was humanly possible – he would at least turn to face me fully, and give me more than one-word answers… right?

He hated me. Obviously.

Shit. I had probably told too many people that I liked him. That's always been a problem.

Hey, I'm a girl… what do you expect? Like I'll say, "So the guy I like looked at me today" and one of my friends will be like, "OMG who?? You HAVE to tell me!!" and then I tell her, we squeal, and she'll tell me how cute we look together. Word must have gotten to him.

So that night, after I asked him about the phone thing, I came to my conclusion that he hated me. I texted my best friend Alice to try to get my mind off things, maybe get a new perspective on this.

Me:_ If he liked me even a little bit, he would have talked more._

Alice:_ Edward is quiet and shy. He's not going to start a conversation with you; you'll have to start one with him._

Me:_ He hates me._

Alice:_ Maybe he was just as nervous as you were._

And that was my last little shred of hope that this could work out.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\EPOV///////////

I screwed things up_ so_ bad.

I should have offered Bella my phone number, and not acted like a jerk.

As she spoke to me, she was blushing. Did that mean she liked me? Or that she was nervous, or embarrassed, just like I was? Or was it just the afternoon sun hitting her pale cheeks?

God, I was such a jerk to her. I wasn't one to talk much, but I could have talked to Bella like I could to any other person. I could charm her, even with that one little question. We could become friends.

Was it weird to like a girl who I had hardly ever talked to?

I don't know.

Earlier when she was talking to me, I just blanked out. Half of my mind was on the music I was about to practice at band practice, and the other half was somewhat registering what Bella said as I stared intently at the ground. She couldn't know I was in love with her. Looking into her eyes was against the rules I set for myself.

Rule 1: Stare at Bella when I think she's not looking.

Rule 2: Stare at Bella even when I know she is looking.

Rule 3: Don't be an idiot.

Great.

* * *

**That's how I _wish_ the guy I like thought. all this stuff is guesswork in my romantic mind. **

**True story.... on my part. On Edward's... not so much.**

**I'll add the next part of my life story later. My life sucks. Sorry. It would suck if he had like a sister or something reading this. eh.**


End file.
